Flames of the Heart Burning on the Inside
by jackds2
Summary: READ! Shana's ever growing envy over Yuji leads her to become distant. Shana grows even more confused with her feelings as she continues to grow closer to Frey. How will Yuji react! MY OWN CONTINUATION OF *zaki-kun's ALL IS FAIR IN FLAME HAZE AND MYSTES.
1. Chapter 1: After School Sessions

**Flames of the Heart Burning on the Inside**

**Inspired and Continued from (Ch. 5) ALL IS FAIR IN FLAME HAZE AND MYSTES by zaki-kun**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN SHAKUGAN NO SHANA (BUT I WISH I DID)/ FREY AND ORIGINAL STORY BELONGS TO ZAKI-KUN I hope you enjoy the story!**

_After School Sessions_

The sun hangs in the afternoon sky. All the students begin to pack up their things, but before they can head home, their teacher makes an annoncement. "Students, remember that you must have your reports AND presentations by the end of next week. You may chose the topic as well as a new partner for the presentation if you choose. That is all." The teacher takes his bag and leaves the class, leaving the students to finish and begin to leave. Frey picks up his bag and heads over to Shana's desk, who in return smiles lightly as he's walking up to her.

From the corner of his eye, Yuji notices this. His heart still feels like he's getting pricked by needles. 'Why? Why am I feeling pained every time I see them like that?' Frey and Shana break him away from his thoughts as they start laughing and continue to talk as if they were the only ones in the room. "Why don't we study together tonight, my Shana?" Frey lifted her face with his finger as he told her this, much to Yuji's dismay. Shana simply smiled. "Fine. But don't do anything you'll regret, especially since Wilhemina's not there." Yuji just remembered. 'Is Miss Wilhemina really going to train me from now on? I wonder why Shana said that. Maybe I can still ask her...' Yuji stared into space, not noticing someone was next to him.

"Ano...Sakai-kun, I-I was wondering if you still wanted to work together for the presentation." Kazumi asked, her face turning red. Yuji seemed to wake up from a trance when he heard Kazumi. "Of course. It's ok with me." Yuji put on a fake smile. Yoshida didn't seem to notice. "All of us are going to Keisaku's to work on our assignments. Can you ask Hirai-chan if she can come for me? I have to finish cleaning the...""Sure!" Yuji said quickly, getting up before anything else could be said. Kazumi stood there as he walked away, confused by his quick gesture just to talk to Hirai. She felt hurt by this, but brushed it off at the moment. "I wonder what's up between those two now a days..." Kazumi thought as she looked out the window, watching the students exit the school gates.

Meanwhile Shana and Frey were in the hallway heading for the school gate. "My Shana, you seem tired. Let me carry that for you." Frey looked down at Shana, giving a smile that many of the girls in their class would have fainted from seeing. "I'm fine. You don't have to do anything for me Frey." Shana pleaded as she stuck out her tongue at Frey. She stared into his eyes, seemingly mesmerized by their golden color. She just couldn't help it. 'Why can't I stop looking into his eyes?' Shana felt confused. "Are you ok, my Shana?" Frey asked, his face now only a couple inches away. 'Why is he so concerned?' Shana was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice. Just then a hand grabbed her shoulder.

"Shana!" Yuji exclaimed. At the sound of Yuji's voice, a startled Shana relapsed into reality, jumping several steps away from both boys, blushing madly. This left all three in a very confusing and not to mention uncomfortable silence. Shana calmed down just a bit to respond "What?!" Yuji was so startled by her reaction, he almost didn't respond. "We were all wondering if you could come to Keisaku's tonight to work on our assignments. And..." "No." Shana said coldly. Yuji didn't even finish his sentence, he just stood, feeling even more pain. "Why?" He asked trying not to sound anxious. "I just can't." Shana said as harsh and cold as the last time. She didn't like the feeling of envy and solitude when she saw Yuji with Kazumi, much less around friends. Both of them looked at each other with hurt in their eyes. "Why don't we head home, my Shana?" Frey interupted, trying his best to end the very complicated situation. Yuji twitched at the sound of 'my Shana'.

"Fine. Lets go, Frey. I can't stand talking to this idiot." Shana turned to leave with Frey, but was stopped by Yuji. Shana blushed madly, realizing that Yuji had grabbed her hand. Yuji blushed at the thought that he was holding her hand, but stood his ground. "Shana..." Shana pulled her hand away from his grasp before he could say anything more. "No. Good bye Yuji." She walked away from him, his heart breaking even more every step she took. Frey waited for Shana to catch up, then he continued to walk beside her out the school gate. Yuji just stared at their walking figures until they disappeared from sight. He couldn't help but feel as if he has lost something, something close to not only himself, but his true heart.

"My Shana, do not be upset." Frey couldn't help but comfort Shana. He felt that the situation between Shana and Yuji would only worsen from this point on. All he wanted to do was comfort her and see her smile like she would when they were little. "I'm fine, Frey. You don't have to worry about me." She didn't however stop frowning, she would not look up, nor look at him. As they reached Shana's apartment, They noticed a note on the door. "I am going to research something with Miss Margery, de arimasu. It will be for 2 days that I shall take absence but I have taken the liberty of buying groceries for you, de arimasu.- Wilhemina" Shana read the note as she opened the door to her apartment, taking the note with her as she entered through the door. Frey followed closely behind, closing the door behind him.

Frey sets both his and Shana's schoolbags on the table in the dining room. He continues to follow Shana through the kitchen. "My Shana, you should calm down. Yuji didn't mean to be rude. He must have been worried about you, that's all." Frey tried to lighten the mood, but it just might have made it worse. Shana continued to walk through her home infuriated at that thought. "What does he have to worry about? I can take care of myself-" Shana, not paying attention to where she was going, trips over a chair. A loud crash is heard throughout the home. "Oww..." Shana moaned in pain as she got up from where she had fallen. "Hmm...I'm not in so much pain I must've fallen on something soft-" she thought. Just as soon as she realized this, Shana looked down to find she had landed on a now half-conscious Frey.

"Frey! When did you...? How did you-?" She paused as she noticed blood spreading from his side. She realized that when she fell she must have hit the lamp, Frey must've fallen on it when he tried to save Shana. Shana's eyes widened in shock as he slowly sat up, the blood still spreading from his side. There was some shards of glass on the ground, some shards covered in blood. "Frey..wait don't move!" Frey just looked into those concerned eyes of hers and smiled. "Don't fret, my Shana. I'll be fine." Easier said than done, since he winced at the horrifying pain coming from his side. The heavy bleeding had stopped, but the pain hadn't subsided. Still he held his smile, that smile that was always on his face.

"Frey-!" Shana protested, only to be suprised by Frey's hand caressing her face. 'Why does he smile so sweetly when he's hurt so badly? Why?' Shana asked herself, her eyes glimmered in sadness. "Please cheer up, my Shana. That sadness in those beautiful eyes of yours does not deserve such a fragile face as yours." Shana couldn't help but look at him with wide, teary eyes. 'Why does he always say these kind things?' Tears that laid hidden trailed down Shana's face. At the sight of those tears Frey took Shana into a tight embrace. "Don't cry. Please." Their eyes met in silence, their faces not to far from the other's. Their faces glowed from the light of the afternoon sun. The distance between the two grew shorter for every second that passed, until their lips met, hearts hung in the air.

**Eh..I suck at writing but I'll learn. '  
R & R! I really need you to!  
I'll update in a while. **


	2. Chapter 2: His Breaking Heart

**I updated as I said I would. Enjoy!**

_His Breaking Heart_

'Why do I feel so horrible? Shana's just his partner...it's not like their more than that!' Yuji thought with anger as he continued to grow even more upset. Since his encounter with Shana from the beginning, he wasn't sure on where their relationship stood. 'What does Shana truely mean to me?' he repeated that in his head for the time being. Just a while ago he had exited the school gates after his fight with Shana. "Why did I act like that? Baka." He paced back and forth. He would have continued beating himself up like this, if it weren't for Kazumi asking him to wait for her outside the school gate, he would have followed Shana and Frey.

Kazumi ran out the school gate, panting. "Gomen, Sakai-kun, for making you wait so long." Yuji smiled in her direction. "Should we head over to Keisaku's house?" Kazumi looked at him and smiled as well. "Why not." As they continued to head over to Keisaku's place, a deep silence resided between the two. Kazumi took a quick glance at Yuji, noticing a small look of sadness in his blue eyes. Then it dawned on her. "Sakai-kun, is Hirai-chan coming to Keisaku's as well?" They still continued to walk. "No, it seems she couldn't make it." He hadn't wanted to tell Kazumi Shana's exact words. Kazumi suddenly stopped walking. "Did something happen between you two? You two seemed so close and all of a sudden you're so distant."

Yuji turned around to face Kazumi. "If only I knew what I did exactly." In the silence that followed this, they had already walked to Keisaku's. "Well that took you two a while." Keisaku joked as he saw the two walk through the door. "Hey everyone." Kazumi greeted to Ogata, Eita, Ike, and Keisaku. "Well now that these two are here lets get this party started!" Eita exclaimed. "Aren't we supposed to be working on our projects?" Ike stated. "Aww, don't be such a party-pooper!" Keisaku said as he gave Ike a noogie. Ogata looked at this and laughed. "Calm down, boys, we can do both." She closed her notebook as she finished her work on the project.

Everyone seemed to be enjoying the study session, all except Yuji. Yuji kept questioning on what he could do about Shana. 'Maybe I should go apoligize, even though I don't know what for.' He sighed and continued to watch as everyone had fun. 'And what about training? She told me that Miss Carmel is training me from now on...' He pondered at this for a while. Yuji stood up and gathered his things. 'Maybe I should ask Miss Carmel herself. She should know.' "Sorry guys, but I got to go. I'll see you all tomorrow." Yuji said as he left the house. They all said their good byes as they saw him leave.

Yuji continued past the bridge and towards the downtown area. He continued to replay the day's events in his head. His heart was in pain as he thought of Frey and Shana being together, but he then remembered something. Flashback: "Why don't we study together tonight, my Shana?" Frey lifted her face with his finger as he told her this, much to Yuji's dismay. Shana simply smiled. "Fine. But don't do anything you'll regret, especially since Wilhemina's not there." His hand curled into a tight fist. 'Why? Why?!' He became even angrier at the thought that Shana, the girl that told him the truth of the world around him, the girl who took the existence of another to watch over him, the girl that had such an impact on his life, was alone with Frey, in her apartment.

He ran towards the apartment compound, up the stairs, and then walked slowly down the hallway, trying to think of what to say when he saw her. 'Should I apoligize for whatever I might have done to upset her? Or talk to her about it?' As he turned the corner he noticed a door closing, and realizing it was the one to Shana's apartment, he tried to remember where Wilhemina left the extra key. Just as he searched for the key, he heard a loud crash come from inside the apartment. He panicked at the sound. 'What's going on in there?!' He now searched for the key in a hurry, and found it above the door frame. He opened the door quickly and quietly, dashing in unheard. He began to look around, but was startled when he heard something. He stopped to listen, watching the scene from afar.

"Frey-!" Shana protested. Shana seemed suprised as Frey's hand came up to caress her face. Yuji felt his heart begin to sting in his chest. 'Why is it that this happens to me? Is this envy over Shana's attitude toward Frey?' His attention turned to Shana, who's eyes held a sad glimmer to them. "Please cheer up, my Shana. That sadness in those beautiful eyes of yours does not deserve such a fragile face as yours." Shana looked at him with wide, teary eyes. 'Why does he say these kind things?' Hidden tears fell down Shana's face. Frey took Shana into a tight embrace. Yuji grew angrier at the sight in front of his eyes. "Don't cry. Please." Yuji turned his attention back towards the two.

Their faces seemed to be closer than before, kissed by the light of the afternoon sun. 'Where do I stand in this anyway? Shana's just...just...' Yuji pondered in his mind, still watching. His hand had curled back into a fist. For every second that passed at that exact moment, as their faces came closer to the other's, Yuji's heart breaking, aching, in his chest for this to stop, for him to wake up, and find that he was all right, it was all a dream, but no. As Frey's lips met Shana's, his heart just wanted to scream in agony. Yuji, incapable of watching this any longer, ran. He ran from his breaking heart. He felt lost, hurt, confused. He felt as if he was torn to pieces. The sun continued to set, Yuji ran from that girl who had left him in pain. He screamed her name as night fell upon the city. "SHANA!"

**I'm starting to think that I'm trying to hurt Yuji more than help him. -_-'  
Yeah.  
R & R! I seriously need it!  
I still suck at writing....**


	3. Chapter 3: Forgotten Questions

**My apologies... I forgot to post this after I finished and that was....2 weeks ago...yeah...well enjoy!**

_Forgotten Questions_

The night cloaked the city in darkness. The city was not as loud and bustling as it usually was, but more or less seemingly occupied. The many lights of the city lit up the night sky, and altough the lights in one area would come and go as with the cars and people, it would differ to the still darkness that withstood the silence in another. From a window somewhere deep in the city, a girl looks out with her charcoal eyes. These eyes had a strange aura to them. If one were to look into those wandering eyes, you would see sadness, happiness, carelessness, and uneasiness. These mix of feelings caused this girl pain. This girl, a certain flame haze better known as Shana, was lost in thought.

She sat on her bed by the window, staring out into the city from atop her bed, hugging her knees to her chest. 'Why? Why did I kiss him? Why?' Her heart had continued to ache, her thoughts coming into conflict as she remembered what had happened earlier that evening. No matter how many times she had reviewed it in her head, she couldn't understand what had happened. 'Why?' she lowered her gaze as she pondered the question in her head. 'I just don't know how I feel anymore...' she closed her eyes wearily. Suddenly her eyes shot wide open, 'Come to think of it, I could have sworn I saw a something out of the corner of my eye. And I heard a door slam shut soon after. But who could've-?!' Her thoughts were cut short as Alastor spoke up to his flame haze.

"Get some rest, Shana. You'll need the energy for training tomorrow morning with the Condemner of Justice." Shana hesitated for a moment. Although up til now she hadn't been training much on her own, ever since Frey came, she had gotten more into her Flame Haze training. She wasn't sure why though. Sure, she and Frey have been friends since her earlier days in the Tendo-kyu, but she never really thought of where their relationship stood. She continued spacing out, but nonetheless, she had to respond to her contracted Crimson lord. "Very well then." She lay down on her bed, the surronding darkness seemed to consume her figure. She hadn't bothered to change out of her school uniform, being as stressed as she was, she just pulled the sheets over herself. As she drifted off to sleep, her thoughts wandered from Frey to Yuji, the two who had brought her heart into conflict.

If one were to venture out into the night in Misaki City, they would find a young boy sitting on the river bank near Misaki Bridge. He had been there for some hours now, and although he knew that his mother would be terribly worried about him, he had made no notion of leaving. The cool night breeze passes over the river, the surronding area peaceful and still. The boy's eyes seemed to drift away at the sight of the calming water. After all that had happened, he needed to calm down a nerve or two. He didn't know how he felt any more. Every time he closed his eyes he would see Shana, happy to see him, but when he opened his eyes reality would hit him harder than ever. He sighed, he felt more and more confused with every thought. It just so happens that Ike was on his night jog. While he was jogging by the river, when he came across the sight of his best friend Yuji sitting by the river.

"Hey Yuji, what are you doing out here so late at night?" Ike questioned as he walked over to Yuji. Yuji looked up and smiled at Ike as he sat down next to him. "I'd like to ask you the same thing, Ike." Yuji looked down sadly, his hand fingering some blades of grass. Ike looked over at Yuji with concern. "Is something wrong? Did something else happen between you and Hirai? If that's even possible, seeing as she's already furious for no reason at all." Yuji kept his distant stare, but a smile returned to his face. "Well, it's nothing really. I just haven't been feeling well lately. Especially around Shana." Ike directed his gaze towards the river. He laughed to himself, finding it hilarious how a ladies man like Yuji, who was blind to all advances girls made on him, couldn't even tell that he was in love. "What's so funny?" Yuji asked his friend. "Oh nothing. Just remember, sometimes things aren't always what they seem." Ike began to get up. "Well I guess I'll see you later." With that, he jogged away until he was out of sight.

Yuji watched as his friend disappeared into the night. 'Things aren't always what they seem, huh...' Yuji pondered on this for a while longer, returning his gaze to the river. 'I guess that the situation wasn't as it seemed. I mean why would Shana kiss Hunter...but then why was she crying....and what was that crash I heard?!' Yuji's head began to hurt as his head swelled with unanswered questions. He stood up, his hand holding on to his head from the pain. 'Maybe I should get some rest. I'll probably think clearly after a good nights sleep.' Yuji walked off towards home, in hopes of finding some answers in the morning. As he walked off into the silent night, a dark figure watches over the city from Misaki Bridge. "I'm afraid this won't be the end to your problems, Mystes." The night air filled with mad laughter as the dark figure vanished in thin air.

**How was that for a chapter its what I believe to be shorter than the last chapters. I'll lengthen the next, not to mention update VERY soon.**

**R&R! **


	4. Chapter 4: Dark Horizon

**Thanks for all the reviews so far! My deepest and sincerest apologies for not updating sooner. Happy Holidays! :D**

Dark Horizon

Nothing...nothing but darkness. That's all Yuji could see. Pitch black. In the darkness, two figures appeared in dim lighting. They weren't easy to recognize as one couldn't really see their faces in the dimming darkness that surrounds them. One figure appeared to be holding some sort of weapon, a spear of some kind. The other figure seemed to be saying something towards the armed figure. Suddenly the armed figure's eyes glowed an eery red. The figure charged at him with vast speed, vanishing from sight in the blink of an eye. All of a sudden, Yuji doubled over in pain. The figure. who had not moved an inch from where he stood, began to laugh maniacally. Yuji's sight became hazy, his breathing heavy, the pain even more agonizing, until he could take no more, blacking out, the maniac laughter still ringing in his ears.

Yuji shot out of bed, beads of sweat on his face, his breathing thick, his thoughts scattered. 'I'm still alive...' Calming himself down,  
he took a deep breath. He turned to see the time on his alarm clock, the red digits still radiant through the dark room. '4:50...' Slowly,  
he got himself out of bed, his head spinning from an overflowing conscious. Moving over towards his closet, he got out his uniform and slipped it on. It was way to early to be getting ready for school, but its become part of his morning routine, ever since he began training with Shana. His eyes lowered at the thought of Shana. 'I need to talk to her...and soon. I don't know if I can live with this.' Yuji needed this situation cleared up, this whole mess was tearing him and Shana further apart. As he moved past the window, the sight caught him by surprise.

Shana, walking right past his house this early in the darkest of mornings, her raven hair flowing gently behind her. His eyes widened in shock, lit up with curiosity. 'Sh-Shana?! What in the world is she doing this early in the morning?' In just seconds flat, he grabbed his school bag, ran downstairs and out the door as swiftly and quietly as possible. As he reached the street outside, he searched for a sign of Shana. It wasn't long before he had caught sight of her petite figure wandering off in the distance. He followed as closely as he possibly could. If he wasn't actually following her at that very moment, Yuji would have probably thought he was dreaming this whole thing up. 'Just what are you up to, Shana?'

* * *

Shana had woken up earlier that morning feeling as if she had not slept at all. Restless, she forced herself up on her feet. Afterall, she had no time to dawdle away, she had more Flame Haze training today...with Frey. She didn't know what to expect. They had been friends since her childhood days in Tendo-kyu, when she first met him while training herself in combat with Shiro. It has been years since those much simpler days. Those days where she could care less about her feelings, where everything seemed to fit in life. Now, nothing made sense. Frey, someone she considered as a friend and ally, had made her life even more complicated than it already was. Even more complicated than when she had first met Yuji. All this had cluttered her mind as she stepped in the shower. She hung her head loosely behind her, letting the cool drops of water soothe her pain.

Her hand reached out as if to grasp something within her sight, yet it fell to her side. 'Why?' Was all she could think as she turned off the shower. She wrapped a towel around her small figure, stepping out of the shower into her bedroom, some steam still obscuring her vision. It was still in mind as she slipped on her school uniform. "Shana, if you don't want to train with the Condemner of Justice, its understandable. I won't hold it against you." "I-It's fine, Alastor." Shana said to him, though it was quite obvious that she was lying. "Are you sure?" She doubted she would be able to make it through the day without breaking down, but she remained at least a bit self-confident with her lie. "Really, its fine." Her hair fell over her face, hiding her eyes from view. Grabbing her schoolbag, she dashed out the door before Alastor had any chance to argue her decision.

* * *

Orbs of gold scanned the sleeping city. Frey had been doing this for some time now, resting every now and then. A small smile rested upon his calmly lit face, his silvery-blue hair flowing in contrast to the sky. Though it was now early morning, the sky still retained its dark color. He was sitting atop one of the many orange beams hanging around at a large construction site overlooking Misaki Bridge, awaiting his training session with Shana. His Shana. He wasn't sure if she acknowledged the fact that he wanted to be more than just friends. All he knew was that if anyone dare lay a threatening hand on her, he wouldn't waste a second tearing them to shreds. A light breeze blew through the air, so relaxing and inviting Frey closed his eyes.

Suddenly, his eyes shot open. Something was not right. Jumping to his feet, Frey's eyes held a new sense of panic next to the calm. "Aeolus, you felt that right?" "Vanishing power of existence." The Greek bracelet spoke in a panicked, yet professional voice. 'This can't be...!? I felt a surge of power a moment ago...!?' Focusing all of his Flame Haze senses at once, he scanned the area, in search of an invisible force. 'I was sure we would be safe here...!?' He was so focused on finding the intruder he didn't hear lightly-tempered footsteps coming from behind him. "Behind you!" Aeolus alerted Frey, having a 360 view on what was happening. Frey spun around, about to take defensive measures, which were gone with the wind as he came face to face with the intruder. His dilated eyes shook in horror. "Its good to see you again, Condemner." A lean shadow stood before the Flame Haze, grinning slyly, almost viciously. "I-It's you.....!"

* * *

**Can't be making promises, but Chapter 5 is under edit and will be posted in due time. ;)**

**R & R!**


End file.
